


Inefficiency and Reasoning

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [17]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Drawing Memes From Memory, Gen, Loosely Based On: Drawing Memes From Memory, Memento mori, Nov 30, Rated T bc it says 'whore' once and I figured that was prolly not a word for general audiences, Unus Annus, Where has my thought process gotten me this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: so I had two characters argue over the most important thing for a kid to learn(How I got to this point from Drawing Memes From Memory is explained inside)Happy end of November everybody
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Inefficiency and Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> okay- how to explain my thought process:  
> eef counted the markers when he could have just read that there were 22 on the box  
> this was inefficient  
> somehow that thought led me to what's the best way to start life (I think life hacks may have popped up somewhere on this train of thought)  
> so I had two characters argue over the most important thing for a kid to learn
> 
> and I think that explains it

”Of course the first thing anyone must do is learn to remember” A higher, relaxed voice told the crowd.

“Apologies Miss, but I do believe that the first thing one must learn is.. well.. How to learn.” A smooth voice rang out through the room.

Everyone assembled turned toward James, who was sauntering down the aisle with a smirk on his face. They looked back toward Emile, who rolled their eyes at the ~~attention-whore’s~~ display. They waited with baited breath as Emile laughed and James stepped onto the stage. These two were infamous for their bickering and debates, though sometimes they made good points, they could also go on for hours about goldfish or cereal or other stupid things like that. 

Emile sobered from their laughter and asked, “Well how is one supposed to remember how to learn, if they have not learned how to remember?”

James smirked and replied, “How is one supposed to learn how to remember, if they do not know how to learn? They will come up with their own, inefficient ways of learning, and it will take longer and be more tedious to pick up the skill of remembering. They’d also have to relearn how to learn, so their brain might default to the way it made up, the slower way.” A few people in the crowd nodded at his point.

Despite this, Emile grinned. “And what says that a person will retain learning to learn long enough to learn properly how to remember? No one, and nothing. If they do not know how to remember, they will forget how to learn, taking more time to relearn that skill. This will lower their efficiency” A few others were nodding along with Emile at this.

James’ expression was passive, but any trained eye could see his underlying gleefulness. “Well is there any physical proof of this? Any studies done proving what a child will remember and not remember?” Everyone in the room turned to Emile, expectant and unsure of her reply.

“I could ask you the same thing James, but the truth is,” Emile paused for effect and those assembled turned and whispered amongst one another. “neither of us has any proof. All we have said is speculation.” The crowd was silent, some ashamed they had believed with no proof and others anticipating what would be said next.

James surrendered with his hands “Indeed, Indeed. It’s unlikely that we’d find the proper circumstances to test our theories. How unfortunate, I do love winning against you.” He gave a small smile.

Emile smiled in return “Alas, we’ll have to leave that for another time. I intend to win today”

James narrowed his eyes and grinned. “Is that so? Very well, I shall take up your challenge.” 

Around the room, peoples’ voices echoed with excitement. One attendee- who had left for the bathroom at the beginning- had now returned with several buckets of popcorn, which were passed out amongst the rows of people. Everyone there couldn’t wait to see how this battle of wits would turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 509
> 
> I kinda want to write a fic about these two now- so keep a look out for another crappy story that I'll update when I remember to (aka once in a blue moon, sorry)


End file.
